


Wishes and Promises

by MoonStar1220



Category: Houkago no Pleiades
Genre: Disabled Character, F/M, Gen, Hospitalization, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru finally remembers Minato so she goes to the hospital to see him and start on her promise to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this under sleep deprivation and while watching over my mother in the hospital.

“I'm home!” Subaru called out from the genkan.

“Welcome home, sweetheart.” She heard both her parents call out. After removing her shoes, Subaru stepped into the living room where her father sat. There were car parts on the coffee table in front of him. A sudden feeling of Déjà vu overwhelmed her. “Subaru? Is something wrong?” Her father asked, but she didn't reply. Her brown eyes scanned over the car parts and suddenly it hit her. All the memories of a different timeline. Memories of Aoi-chan and everyone being together with the president. Memories of having magic and saving the world. Memories of Minato-kun. “Subaru? Why are you crying?”

“I need to go to the hospital.” She managed out while wiping away her tears.

Her mother came over from the kitchen with a worried face. “Are you in pain? Subaru?” She felt her mother place a hand on her forehead.

“No, I'm fine. I... I just have a friend I want to visit.” Her parents both sighed in relief.

“The sun has already set. Visiting hours are over. Can we take you this weekend, if they're still there?”

Subaru went to stubbornly protest, but stopped. “He'll be there.” They didn't have magic anymore, so he wouldn't be able to go anywhere for a while. She silently apologized for making him wait just a little bit longer.

“It's a he? Is he a new friend?”

She shook her head. “No. I met him back when Mama was in the hospital. I guess... I just forgot about him. I've made him very sad so... I want to see him as soon as possible.” 

Silence passed and her parents looked at each other, coming to a silent agreement. “Then let's go visit him tomorrow.” Subaru looked at her father in shock. “I don't have work tomorrow, and you shouldn't keep your friend sad. One day of missing school isn't too bad every once in a while.” She quickly jumped to hug her father. She was going to see Minato soon!

 

“Do you remember what room he's in?” Subaru shook her head. “How about what's wrong with him?” 

She fidgeted nervously. She hadn't thought about it before, but her parents may not believe her. She bit her bottom lip for a moment. “He's...”

“What's wrong? Are you in pain? What are you—you can't walk yet!” There was a commotion nearby so Subaru turned to look.

“Minato-kun!” Subaru took off towards him. He was in a wheelchair, but was attempting to get out, which was causing the nurse to try to restrain him. His hair was longer than her mother's and he looked very fragile. He was still Minato though. “Minato-kun.” She stopped in front of him, tears streaming down her face. Through her tears she could just barely see tears streaking down his face as well. “Minato-kun, you shouldn't be crying.”

“Su-ba-ru.” His voice was dry and cracked. “Su-ba-ru.”

“Yes, I'm here, Minato-kun. I remember. You remember.” She saw him slowly nod his head. “I'm so glad.” Subaru wiped away her tears and helped him back into the wheelchair. He was lighter than her, and a lot skinnier, so she was surprised that she could move him with relative ease. She felt him grasp her hand, so she lightly squeezed back.

“Su-ba-ru.” 

She giggled lightly. “Minato-kun, you can't keep crying.”

“Miss?” Subaru suddenly remember they were in the lobby of the hospital. “I need to take him up to his room. The doctor wants to see him.” She felt Minato squeeze her hand tighter.

“Okay. Minato-kun wants me to come too though.”

“The doctor wants to see you too.” She nodded, looking to her parents with a smile. 

 

“Mama, Dad, this is Minato-kun. He's my friend I wanted to see. Minato-kun, this is my mother and father.” Subaru's parents greeted him and he nodded with a smile.

A short silence fell before the doctor came in. “Minato-kun! I heard you spoke and tried to walk today.” The doctor came in, her hair tied in a high ponytail. Subaru felt Minato squeeze her hand again. The doctor looked him over quickly before looking at Subaru. “You're the one he was excited to meet?”

“Su-ba-ru.”

“Subaru-chan, huh?”

“Y-yes! I'm Subaru, Minato-kun's friend.” 

The doctor looked over her. “Well, I'm glad Minato-kun has a friend around his age. I'm going to go speak with your parents for a moment.” 

Subaru nodded and waited until they left. “Minato-kun... I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. I... I completely forgot about you... about everything. You've remembered since you woke up, right?” 

Minato nodded then lifted up his hand and made a line moving down with a finger. “S...tar...”

“Star? Shooting star?” He nodded. “You wished upon a shooting star and my memories returned. I guess you had a little bit of magic left over, huh?” She smiled and he returned it. He yawned and his eyes began to droop, so she giggled. “You must be really tired, Minato-kun.” He tried to shake his head, but she knew better. “It's okay. You can go to sleep. I can't promise to be here every day, but I do promise to come this weekend.”

“Su-ba-ru... my... ho-pe...” His eyes closed and his grasp on her hand loosened. His breathing was slow and deep. He had fallen asleep. Subaru felt her eyes sting and tears fall. Minato was going to have a lot of trouble. She didn't know a lot about comas or health related things, but she knew that he was pretty bad off. 

“I... don't have your star anymore, Minato-kun, but I do have one thing of yours.” She pulled off her bag and pulled out his sweater. She didn't want to disturb him that much, so she just laid the sweater over him. “Minato-kun... I may not be able to do a lot for you now, but I know that will change. I have the potential to change. I'll keep my promise. I'll make you happy, Minato-kun. So don't ever forsake yourself again. You have the potential to change, too. You'll get better. I know you will. I'll help you too.” She moved to place a kiss on his forehead.

 

Talking with Minato's doctor had taken a while. All three of them were now confused as to how exactly Minato and Subaru had met. It was impossible that they had met in the hospital, but they weren't acting, either. Minato hadn't recognized anyone when he had woken and hadn't spoken a single word. The doctor had believed that Minato had lost all his memories and cognitive functions, including talking. That had changed now, but it didn't explain why he only remembered Subaru.

“Honey, come look.” Subaru's mother called out after entering the room again. Both Subaru's father and Minato's doctor came in to see Subaru lying beside Minato, both asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It was difficult to decide exactly how much motion Minato would have. After being in a coma for years, well in reality, he would likely be permanently disabled and not able to talk, at least according to my research I remember from a year ago. I allowed for some fictional liberty and if anything the "it's magic" excuse could be used.


End file.
